Hikari Nonomura
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 4gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}} ToQ 4gou (child) }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 4gou |label = ToQ 4gou }} is , the Green Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography Hikari was one of the friends, as well as classmates of Right Suzuki, Haru Tokashiki, Kagura Izumi and Mio Natsume. Out of them, Hikari always spied Mio playing with her doll/imagination friend Mikey. When Emperor of Darkness Z's darkness as well as the Shadow Lines invaded Subarugahama, their home, Hikari and his friends were spirited by the Rainbow Line light while Right was consumed by the darkness. Nonetheless, he and three other friends were turned into adults by Rainbow Line President's Imagination and hired as ToQgers, rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. One day, Hikari and his friends managed to reunite with Right, their old friend when he was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Kuliners. After Right was appointed as ToQ 1gou, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the Transfer Changes and managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Ever since then, he and his teammates resorted to free towns that were invaded the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive an aid from Akira Nijino, whom formerly a former Shadow Line worker Zaram that gained the mantle of ToQ 6Gou. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown, Subarugahama but we're surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. After the Castle Terminal was relocated out of Subarugahama with the town was purified by Gritta's assistance, Hikari and his friends were tricked by Right into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Right and Akira's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by turning them into children and left them in their normal lives without Right's existence. Unknown to Right, Akira and Wagon had planned to make them remember their older selves with previous photos of them and Right placed on their tree base as a safety precaution and backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Hikari and the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes and managed to rescue Right from despair in the darkness. Along with the ToQgers, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, and seemingly defeated Z before Gritta spirited him with a Kuliner. The five core ToQgers seemingly trapped in their adult forms but their families were able to remember them due to their Imaginations and finally returned to their child forms. Akira and the other Rainbow Line departs, while the children continue their regular lives. Meeting the Ninningers to be added Zyuohger Hikari, alongside the main five ToQgers, was approached by Gai and lent him his power. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger ToQ 4gou appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Graduation to be added 10 Years After to be added Personality He is an unhurried man. Aside from his Imagination, Hikari's natural fighting power is very strong which puts him on even footing with Right. With that being said, he and Right often have opposing views on how to do things. Though quite obedient to Mio, he often teases Kagura. He likes playing on his Kendama. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 4gou and his team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. He also clashes with at one point. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hikari/ToQ 4gou: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ToQ 4gou is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. In the case of ToQ 4gou, he is also available in his Hyper form. Super Sentai Legend Wars ToQ 4gou appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. ToQ 4gou |-| 2= |-|Adult = |-|Child = is ToQ 4gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Green ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax *Zyudenchi: Borrowed from the Kyoryugers to effectively fight the Deboss Army during the emergence of Creator Devius. **4 - Zakutor: Loaned by Kyoryu Green in exchange for the Tank ToQ Ressha. Mecha *Green Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQGer power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *Rainbow Pass *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha Appearances: Episodes 29, 36, Final Live Tour }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his Green Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Episodes 4-5, 14-15, 20 - Blue= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 8, 26-27, 44 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 2, ToQger Vs. Gaim, 13, 27, 37 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 7, 12, 19, 27, 37, 44 - Alligator= is a form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with the Alligator Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In addition to his attack performed by capturing his opponent in his alligator jaw-themed arms, ToQ 4gou Alligator can also perform a whipping attack via the formation of a alligator tail from his rear end. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Alligator Ressha - }} }} Ranger Keys is a Ranger Key given to the Gokaigers by Hikari. As a green key, it is primarily used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green). *Don used this key as part of a fight against the Zyuohgers, specifically Zyuoh Elephant. - Red= The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into ToQ 4gou Red. - Blue= The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into ToQ 4gou Blue. - Yellow= The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into ToQ 4gou Yellow. - Pink= The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into ToQ 4gou Pink. - Alligator= The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into ToQ 4gou Alligator. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Hikari is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by , who would later portray the young Tooma Yoimachi/Lupin Blue in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, and by an uncredited stand-in in Zyuohger. As ToQ 4gou, his suit actor is , who previously portrayed KyoryuBlack in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. In child form, as ToQ 4gou, his suit actress is , who previously portrayed Luckyuro in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Theme Song "Green Anchor" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Etymology *'Hikari' means Light (光) Notes *ToQ 4gou is the first Green Ranger not to have his color in his name since Shurikenger, and the first Green Ranger in the main team to do so since Dairanger's ShishiRanger. *ToQ 4gou is the first Ranger of the Green/Black Ranger place to have female successor, albeit not same color. Although, his Green Ranger successor is also female. **He's followed by Zyuoh Elephant in 2 years later. *The claws of ToQ 4gou Gator are similar to the Kyoryugers' Deinosgrander. *He shares his name of "4gou" with . *Hikari's habit of playing with a kendama is similar to Bunta Daichi (Clover King). *Hikari is the last core Green Ranger with an actual surname until Sakuya Hikawa in 4 years later. *Hikari is the first Green Ranger to sport a lighter shade of green (lime green). *Hikari is the only one who not fall to the ground in Tripping Scene in the Opening sequence. *Hikari is youngest Green Ranger in Sentai history. *Hikari is afraid of heights (mentioned in episode 2 and shown in episode 11). Appearances * Ressha Sentai ToQger **''Starting Station: Let's Ride the Limited Express Train'' **''Station 2: We Are Here'' **''Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced'' **''Station 4: Be Aware of the Things You Lose'' **''Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished'' **''Station 6: What Are We Looking For?'' ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai **''Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable'' **''Station 8: Big Explosion on the Rainbow Line'' **''Station 9: Memory Is a One-Way Ticket'' **''Station 10: Tokatti, I'll Die at Sunset'' **''Station 11: The Emperor of Darkness'' **''Station 12: The Rainbow Commuter Pass'' **''Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher'' **''Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective'' **''Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart'' **''Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha'' **''Station 17: The Sky After the Rain'' **''Station 18: And What Do We Call You?'' **''Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh'' **''Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS'' **''Station 21: The Runaway Bride'' **''Station 22: The Birth of the Empress'' **''Station 23: United Hand in Hand'' **''Station 24: Pass the Junction'' **''Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale'' **''Station 26: The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse'' **''Station 27: A New Power'' **''Station 28: Uncool but Cool'' **''Station 29: The Meeting with the Oncoming Train'' **''Station 30: The Birthday Celebration'' **''Station 31: The Hyper Train Terminal'' **''Station 32: Determination'' **''Station 33: Number One at Karate'' **''Station 34: Love Furor'' **''Station 35: The Stolen Terminal'' **''Station 36: 100% Dream'' **''Station 37: Unreasonable Quiz'' **''Station 38: Let's Make a Movie'' **''Station 39: The Beginning of the End'' **''Station 40: Who Is He? He Is Whom?'' **''Station 41: The Christmas Battle'' **''Station 42: Words to Reach You'' **''Station 43: The Locked Door'' ** Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie **''Station 44: To Subarugahama'' **''Station 45: The Home We Left Behind'' **''Station 46: The Final Stop'' **''Final Station: The Shining Ones'' *''Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams'' * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *ToQ 4Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 4Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Green Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Axe-users Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle